


The Unwilling Deceit of a Rebel

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: Svidge Celebration 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, I'm sorry - I couldn't help it, Svidge Celebration 2017, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: He fell in love with her but she left before he could tell her.He met a different version of her.She's the enemy.Shemustdie....Even if it breaks his heart.





	The Unwilling Deceit of a Rebel

Sven couldn't stop thinking about her. 

That girl. 

The green paladin. 

Pidge. 

He pestered Slav incessantly about alternate realities until even he was fed up. 

Especially because he almost got them killed multiple times for talking during missions. 

 

And then he saw her. 

Except... it wasn't her. 

At least, not the one he met on that ship. 

This one was Altean. 

And he was meant to blow up her work and kill her if he got the chance. 

Kill her.

 

How?

 

He had to pretend. 

Pretend to be her new assistant. 

Pretend like it didn't hurt to look at her. 

Pretend it didn't break his heart every time she smiled. 

Tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Got so excited about a project that her cheeks would flush and her eyes would shine. 

 

And then, one day, she kissed him. 

He had helped her with something or the other and she had spun, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

Then she pulled away, face red and busied herself with her work. 

His ears were red. 

 

He had a job to do. 

She was _Altean_. 

The enemy. 

He... loved her. 

 

He made it look like an accident.

Made sure it was as painless as possible. 

 

She died in his arms. 

She touched his face softly and smiled sadly. 

"I... I'm sorry." Sven shakes his head, she shouldn't talk. "I never got to... never got to tell you how... how I felt. Feel." Sven closes his eyes, fighting back tears. She gasps and her face looses even more colour.

"Sven... I-" Her eyes dim and she goes still.

Dead. 

 

He sobs. The information chip and her ID card feel heavy in his pocket. 

That's how Slav finds him - deca-phoebs later - hunched over her dead body, tears streaming down his face and his body wracked with silent sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of the [Svidge Celebration](https://svidgecelebration.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
